The Spark
by DawningAurora
Summary: Montagues and Capulets. Uchiha Industries and Haruno Medical Corps. Romeo and Juliet in a Conference Room. ItaSaku AU.


**Summary.**

Romeo and Juliet in a Conference Room. ItaSaku AU.

* * *

"Mr. Uchiha, the Director of Haruno Medical Corps, Dr. Haruno Sakura is here" Itachi's secretary announced.

Itachi sighed and rearranged himself to reflect an approachable yet businesslike air. He had not been looking forward to this meeting. There was an uneasy alliance between the Haruno Corps and the Uchiha Industrial Empire. The Haruno Corp dominated the health care department and was well known for their bleeding hearts and Good Samaritan approach. The Uchiha Industries reigned unchallenged in the machinery department and were charged with providing the necessary equipment for the Haruno Corps.

It was brought to the attention of the heads of each company that their accounts were being manipulated. The approaching meeting might strain the alliance that was tenuously formed if he didn't handle things diplomatically. On top of that, Tsunade's surrogate daughter was dealing this personally. If that wasn't an indication of how serious they were, he didn't know what was.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Mr. Uchiha, Dr. Haruno is here." His secretary announced before retreating to the safety of the sidelines.

A woman with brilliant pink hair fashionably pinned at her nape, stepped into the room with an air of confidence and a calm, collected expression.

"Mr. Uchiha" she greeted in a crisp dulcet laced with a faintly exotic accent.

"Dr. Haruno" he acknowledged, "Please take a seat."

She moved gracefully towards the seat at the furthest end of the long table, directly opposite to his; while her secretary joined his. She waved away the file that the other woman offered. Itachi's secretary smiled charmingly at Ino and offered her coffee and discreetly led her away.

She began without the verbal dance that most companies do. She was straightforward and direct in her dealings. A straightforward diplomat. It was oxymoronic enough to make him almost smile.

"Mr. Uchiha, allow me to introduce the problem at hand as we see it. Over the past several months, we noticed a certain discrepancy in our accounts. After several comprehensive investigations, the accountants discovered the discrepancy to be related heavily with the machinery provided by your company."

She was thorough and well prepared with her case. There was no flattery or sycophantic undertones either. That was extremely unusual. The other, younger companies were often falling over themselves trying to earn his favor. He found it harder to contain the telltale twitch of his mouth.

Oblivious to all but the matter at hand, Sakura continued, her mint-green gaze finding and locking with Itachi's.

"The accountant, according to our contract, was one under Uchiha employment. He seemed to have… fudged…our records for all machine-related transaction. It would _seem _that he was funneling the excess of funds into a Swiss bank overseas. The accountant in question has fled overseas."

As a diplomat, the first thing you learned was to look for things they _don't_ say. The blunt emphasis on her words implied that they thought that they were behind the sabotage. The employee was on Uchiha payroll. The employee played havoc with Haruno Corps records. He escaped overseas despite the Haruno Corps' famed reaction time. A fact due to which they were dominating the Medical scene instead of the Uchiha.

He finally understood what she was getting at. She wanted the Uchiha Industries to employ the private army they had at their disposal to track down the culprit and bring him to justice. If they refused, it would seem condemning despite the fact that they had no such plots being concocted.

He would have to word himself carefully.

...

Sakura smoothed her crimson formal shirt and stood as her stylish yet formal looking skirt swirled around her.

She was led into a conference room by a very efficient looking secretary who opened the door for both her and Ino, who managed to wish her luck and send a sultry look at the man who held the door simultaneously.

She took one look at the one she was supposed to meet and swallowed hard. Itachi Uchiha looked every inch the Adonis the tabloid and his long stream of girlfriends claimed. Raven hair tied into a ponytail that didn't have one hair out of place; slightly rumpled clothes that attested to his hectic day. His intelligent, sable eyes studied her intently and an uncharacteristic impulse to fidget made itself known to Sakura. Steeling against that impulse, she tried to appear collected as he sat down. She looked at him again and lost thread of her thoughts. She interlaced her fingers as she ordered her thoughts and greeted him.

He replied in a deliciously seductive baritone that sent her thoughts skittering. _What was it he asked her to do? Oh yeah take a seat! _She did with as much grace as she could muster under the current circumstances.

She decided anymore delay was not good for her brain and decided to charge headlong into it; diplomacy be damned and began "Mr. Uchiha,…."

She looked at him and recited all the facts that had come to light and began to angle towards getting a response. He was too far away for scrutiny but she felt more than saw the twitch of his lips. She turned furious at the fact that he was laughing at her and began to angle her words into an indirect accusation. She knew better than to change her inflections. She changed her words and their meanings instead.

_He seems so calm I'm beginning to believe, he has ice instead of blood running through his veins _Inner Sakura observed.

That isn't possible, we're not poikilotherms . Now shut up and let me concentrate. Sakura bit back. (A|N poikilotherms-cold blooded animals, ie, animals that can't moderate their own internal temperatures)

As she finished her soliloquy, Itachi stood.

"I understand," he said simply. He eased himself from his chair as he spoke and stalked towards her. Sable locked with viridian. "The Uchiha Industries are willing to mobilize our private army for Haruno Corps's assistance unconditionally. But…."

As he was sauntering towards her, Inner conjured up an image of Itachi with a long, fluffy cat tail swishing from side to side. Sakura bit back an uncharacteristic fit of giggles and calmly prompted him "But?"

He came to a stop behind her and bent low, the tip of his nose grazing the curve of her ear as he whispered "I have a very selfish, personal condition"

She shivered involuntarily and braved his challenge "And what would that be?"

"That I get to report our progress to you personally over dinner." He purred.

"Is that all?" she responded coolly, her calm voice belying her breathlessness.

"That is all," he said, smirking and added "I shall pick you up at eight in the evening. if you permit?"

Sakura smiled sultrily. "I will look forward to it."

* * *

**Fin.**

In my defense, I never worked in an administrative capacity in a giant corporate industry and so I have no idea how to conduct business with rival companies and even if I did my scenarios will probably end like this. ;D

This is as close to Mills and Boons kind of writing as I will ever get. In case you were wondering, Itachi's secretary is male. I hate stereotypes and I put this fic to good use.

Reviews are food for the literary soul. So please do.

**-Aurora-chan**


End file.
